Pirates of the Caribbean: A Heart from the Sea
by Vixen13
Summary: Chloe grew up believing she was of noble birth, but when she's kidnapped from the Britannia along with her mother a whole lot of truth is revealed.
1. Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I own the subtitle (Heart from the Sea), characters Chloe Nichole Bradley (Morgan), Charlie Morgan Bradley, Constantine Bradley, and Charles Bradley and Captain Morgan. Will Turner and Jack Sparrow and many other characters belong to Disney. The idea belongs to Disney but this story belongs to me!!! Dread Pirate Robert belongs to The Princess Bride!  
  
Random Orlando Quote: "I've learned to wake up each morning and smell the roses and enjoy every  
day as it comes. I never, ever grumble. Life's far too sweet to waste a  
single day." - Orlando Bloom  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
Heart from the Sea  
  
"Chloe! Chloe Nichole! Where are you?" My mother's voice carried about the ship, entering the lower decks. I ran through the ship examining its fascinating architecture. As my mother called after me, chasing my giggling voice, I raced around pretending to be chased by pirates. I had once heard of the great Dread Pirate Robert, who is famous for robbing and capturing Royal ships. He and his crew never failed in taking over a ship, and no one survived but a few fortunate lads who had jumped overboard.  
As my imagination continued to take over my mind, the sudden shake of the ship knocked me to the floor. My mother had by then found me and was lying on the floor as well. Gunshots suddenly sounded, alarming my mother and I. She was of seven months pregnant by now, and to me it seemed as if she were as big as an elephant. At this time many loud noises from above were heard and the galloping down stairs startled us. My father was quick to bring us to our feet and take us to shelter.  
  
"Darling, you need to stay low! I do not want you wondering above. You and your mother will stay here, and are not to say a word. Do you understand? No matter what, you stay put," I nodded at my fathers command.  
  
He looked over meaningfully at my mother, "Constantine, darling, I love you. Take care of you and Chloe. NO matter what happens to me, carry on and live a proper life with the children," he told her glancing at his soon to be son inside my mother's wound.  
  
"Charles, what do you mean? What is the matter? Please don't go!" Tears slid down her face, "What is going on?"  
  
"P-I-R-A-T-E-S," he spelled out loud to my mother. Fortunately for me I was brighter than he thought. At the age of 11 I should most certainly know how to spell pirates.  
  
My eyes went wide, "Pirates!"  
  
My father's look dropped, "Now Chloe, remember what I told you. Chloe! Chloe!"  
  
But it was no use; I was gone and headed for the stairs. My fascination had controlled my mind and I was off after the pirates. I could hear my parents coming after me, pleading me to stop. Before I reached the door to the top deck, I stopped and turned to look at my parents. My mother's tears were still falling, and my father looked very unnerved. I was just about to come down after thinking of what the pirates would do, when a cannon shot through the boat. My mother had all ready began to climb the stairs to get me, and we both once again landed on the floor below. But my father was a little more unfortunate and had been sent off with the force. He was hidden behind the debris, struggling with all his might to remove it. As we struggled to help him, the sudden act of hands covering our mouths and carrying us off was alarming. I kicked and screamed, fighting my hardest to escape.  
  
"Parle," (A.N: sorry bout spelling!) My mother screamed an unfamiliar word as we were carried off and onto the Pirates' ship known as The Black Pearl.  
  
"Arg!" sounded the assumed Captain of the Pirates, "What do we got here?"  
  
"They ordered parle, Captain Morgan," explained a crew member. My mother was shocked, she went white, and her tears seemed to stop though her face remained wet. She couldn't speak her mouth still covered by the pirate's hand.  
  
"Yer names missy?" The Captain questioned her.  
  
"Constantine Bradley and my daughter Chloe," She replied quietly.  
  
"Constantine, it is you then. Good woik (work) boys! Back to ye woik," he demanded of his men.  
  
"Father? What does he mean, Mother?" I was completely stumped at his remark.  
  
She sighed heavily, "He's your father. I knew him a long time ago when I was young and foolish. Only a few years older than you, about sixteen years of age, he was twenty or so. I wanted adventure, lust, and everything I wanted was within him. But that was before I met your father, well, Charles if I must, he found me and we grew to love each other. Oh, please, do not hate me for never telling you. It wasn't proper of me to have a daughter and not be married. It was better left unsaid for my husband's sake."  
  
I didn't cry, I didn't yell, I only sat there quiet and not knowing what to say. My entire life was a lie, and now it was a mystery. I scanned my gaze over my mother and my real father. 


	2. The New Crew: Will and Jack

Disclaimer: I own the subtitle (Heart from the Sea), characters Chloe Nichole Bradley (Morgan), Charlie Morgan Bradley, Constantine Bradley, and Charles Bradley and Captain Morgan. Will Turner and Jack Sparrow and many other characters belong to Disney. The idea belongs to Disney but this story belongs to me!!! Dread Pirate Robert belongs to The Princess Bride!  
  
xoxo Vixen xoxo  
  
Hey Guys and Dolls!! Remember to REVIEW!! Orlando or Johnny dipped in chocolate for reviewers!! But remember only to Reviewers- and reviewers you gotta share!!! Lol- I love you all. Fanfic.net writers no matter who you  
are, you all kick ASS!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Days passed, and each day I pushed my mother farther away. I realized that this was the real way my life was supposed to be, and I was going to have to get used to it. Even though I was angry at my parents, I missed my father and my old life. I missed bathing regularly, having a warm bed and God knew I wasn't used to being around so many men. Of course, I was positive my father would be out searching the seas for us as soon as he got home to Ireland.  
  
The upcoming night our ship would be pulling into the harbor of Tourtuga. Supposedly new men were joining the crew, and would be meeting us there. I was treated like a princess by my real father and his crew, but it was not nearly as great as the way I was treated before. But for being aboard a Pirate ship somewhat a hostage, I was treated almost better than Captain himself. Even though I was still a bit frightened, I enjoyed the adventurous life of a pirate. My mother on the other hand was well on her way to having the baby, and was very sick at this time. Even though I felt bad for her condition, I was still incredibly pissed at her for keeping something like this a secret to me for so long. My mind raced still, and the anchor lowering did not startle me, now being accustomed to it.  
  
"Coming C-gull," Captain Morgan called me by new nickname.  
  
"Coming Captain," I responded and slowly walked over to him and the crew. My mother came to join us, but the Captain thought differently.  
  
"Constantine, ye can't take da risk of you getting hurt. Go on, to ye quarters." My mother's eyes looked at me, big and scarred.  
  
"Mother, I will be fine, father wouldn't let anything happen to me, would he?" And with that I left my mother and two of the crew members behind and joined my father at his side. ******************* The new crew was large, and many were sent away for various reasons. I noticed two young men who I assumed were with their fathers. One was short, with curly brown hair reaching his earlobes. His eyes were dark chocolate brown, and he didn't exactly seem to fit in as a "pirate" but his father seemed to be quite famous with the crew and my father. The other young man seemed to be a bit older, he too had brown hair. His was longer to about his shoulders, and his eyes were brown but a grey hazy brown. Both were as I had heard people say "handsome," even though the one was quite rough looking.  
  
We made our way back to the Pearl, surprised to see it was under attack. Luckily, it seemed that the fight had just begun and we were not too late.  
  
"C'mon lads, to the ship! We're under attack!!" Captain ordered us. Before my father could run off with his men, he stopped to tell us,"C-gull, take them to your mother's quarters. Take care of your mother; boys take care of my daughter."  
  
With that he was gone, and I scurrying off to my mothers corridor. We ducked pass the bullets and cannons, and snuck below to the lower deck. "Mother?" I asked the quiet room we had entered.  
  
"C?" she questioned back.  
  
"It's me, and two new crew members." I sat at her side on the bed, lighting two bed side candles, revealing the four of our faces.  
  
"Mother this is. I'm sorry I'm unaware of your names," I apologized for my ignorance.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, at ye service," the scraggly one introduced himself.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mister Sparrow," My mother greeted him slightly giggling at his ways. She smiled knowing he was going to make a great pirate. She turned to the other boy, "And you, sir?"  
  
"Will Turner, the son of." he began but my mother stopped him.  
  
"Boot-strap Bill, well it's a pleasure to meet you Mister Turner. What fine pirates ye both shall make. I am Mrs. Constantine Bradley," she introduced herself.  
  
"And I am Chloe "C-gull" Morgan, the daughter of Captain Morgan himself," I stated proudly to the two new pirates. Before anyone could reply we heard complete silence, the ship seemed to be empty.  
  
"Children, shh!" my mother begged us for our silence.  
  
"What's going on?" we all puzzled but my mother seemed to know all too well what was happening.  
  
"I'm going up to see what's going on," Jack told us as he opened the door.  
  
"Me too, wait Jack I'm coming with you," I told him standing to join him.  
  
I heard my mother's pleads to come back, but I ignored her. When we got on deck, we crept to the side to look out. Our crew was most certainly gone, but was now aboard the other ship. A sudden noise spun us both around and we could see Will standing in the doorway.  
  
"Will?" I asked but just then something over came us; a man not from our crew had us both by the arms.  
  
"Chloe, Jack!" he yelled and with great force charged our attacker. The attacker loosened his grip, and I fell free skidding across the floor. Jack fought free, but now Will was in trouble. I ran back punching the man in hopes he would let Will go, but to my dismay he held on tight. I saw the glistening metal of what I assumed was a knife or gun. I ran towards it, gripping the weapon which I discovered to be a gun. I aimed it at the man but before I could do anything he flung Jack back, knocking him out, and jumped overboard. Will was still fighting, trying to release the man's grip but to no avail he remained in capture of the attacker.  
  
"Will," I cried out, and it carried over the sea. I could see him turning to me. But before I could say anything my mother came and carried me off and Will was forever lost to me. ************** The crew returned not much later, and I had hoped one had seen Will and saved him. My wish was not granted and I feared he now lay at the bottom of Davie Jones locker.  
  
"Father, Captain, where's Will? Didn't you see him? Why didn't you save him?" I asked a number of questions to him and the crew.  
  
"Darling, I'm sorry but the Pirates Code is to be followed. Any man that falls behind is left behind," He told me turning away.  
  
"But he saved me! And Jack," I said but no one listened, not even Boot- strap Bill. I looked out over the sea and could still see the burning ship the Pearl's crew had just defeated. There was no way Will had survived, if his attacker didn't kill him, the fire would have. unless he made it to shore. It seemed unlikely, but in the bottom of my heart I hoped, prayed, and wished he was all right. **********  
  
"Let me go!" William struggled with his attacker. He was surprised that they didn't board the other ship, but instead head for a deserted cave on the island. Then he remembered what his father had given him. Slowly he reached for his boot; inside he carefully pulled out the blade. He raised it behind the man's back and stuck into his flesh, ripping it out to repeat the course of action. Quickly he made off, running for the port he had boarded the Pearl at. She was gone with her crew aboard, with Chloe aboard. Sadly he turned, but that's when he noticed the shiny article that lay on the dock. He picked it up, noticed it was a locket, and opened it up to reveal a picture of Chloe and her family. It said on the back "Chloe Nichole Bradley with love Dad." At first he was stumped, Chloe said her last name was Morgan, and her father is Captain Morgan. This man in this photo wasn't her father, but it was her mother. He was puzzled but simply stuffed the locket in his pocket and took off for the main city. ****************** That was the day I realized being a pirate wasn't all fun and games. It was serious business, and I couldn't take it lightly. I had to listen to the orders I was given, if I had done that William would still be with us. But because of our foolishness, he is gone and I will never see him again. I took up a more serious, unhappy tone, distancing myself from everyone.  
  
I found myself sitting on the crow's nest, crying to myself. I didn't know why exactly, for many reasons I suppose. When Jack climbed up, his presence remained unnoticed.  
  
"What's the matter, love?" Startled, I looked up ready to attack the intruder, but when I saw it was him I loosened up and allowed him to stay.  
  
"Nothing. everything. I don't know, Jack."  
  
"C'mon what is it?"  
  
"I miss my father," I told him not thinking he wouldn't understand.  
  
"What do ye mean? He's jist below deck with ye mother." "No I mean my mother's husband. Captain Morgan is my father, but not my mother's husband. Ye see I grew up not knowing who my real father was. I thought it was Charles Bradley, my mother's husband, but it turns out he isn't my father. I was on a ship with my family on our way back to Ireland, when our ship was taken over by pirates, Morgan and the Pearl's crew." I confided my life story to Jack. He seemed uninterested though he listened to every word.  
  
"Well, I'se here and I'll help you out. I'll take care of you." I smiled to him and soon was put to sleep by the gentle cradle of the water.  
  
So how was it? Guys and Dolls email me or im me with all criticism. Thanks a lot! Love ya all!! -Britt 


	3. Her William?

Disclaimer: I own the subtitle (Heart from the Sea), characters Chloe Nichole Bradley (Morgan), Charlie Morgan Bradley, Constantine Bradley, and Charles Bradley and Captain Morgan. Will Turner and Jack Sparrow and many other characters belong to Disney. The idea belongs to Disney but this story belongs to me!!! Dread Pirate Robert belongs to The Princess Bride!  
  
xoxo Vixen xoxo  
  
Hey Guys and Dolls!! Remember to REVIEW!! Orlando or Johnny dipped in chocolate for reviewers!! But remember only to Reviewers- and reviewers you gotta share!!! Lol- I love you all. Fanfic.net writers no matter who you  
are, you all kick ASS!!!  
  
Authors Note!!! A lil something you should know: Chloe is from Ireland its not until later that her father lives in the Caribbean- She is kidnapped on  
her way back to Ireland.  
  
Chapter 3: Almost a full month passed, and my mother was beginning to have problems with the baby, the pain being so intense. Of course it was a day of madness aboard the Black Pearl, wind blowing furiously. The crew scurried about, getting to their orders. Thunder suddenly crashed and at the same time, my mother fell to her knees.  
  
"Constantine," Captain alerted us that something was wrong with the way he called to her. I looked over to see her lying on the floor, holding her stomach.  
  
"Mother," I cried out. It had been weeks since I had truly spoken to her with concern. I was at her side in no time, questioning her as to why she fell.  
  
"My water. the baby, it's coming," she sobbed out in pain.  
  
"It's coming?" I was panicked, but thought quickly, "What do I need?"  
  
"Blankets, hot water, possibly a knife," I looked at her, my eyes wide at the idea of needing a knife for the procedure.  
  
"Mother." I began to say.  
  
Captain did the orders, "Ye heard her, off with ya! We need blankets, hot water and a knife, git to it ye scalawags!"  
  
"If something happens to me, get the baby out." I looked down not wanting to think of my mother's death. Jack then suddenly appeared and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Come on C-gull, ye can do it."  
  
The rain poured, the thunder crashed, the lightning struck and the waves lapped up against the ship. My mother struggled to push the baby out, it didn't seem like she was quite emotionally ready. But she had no choice, the baby was coming whether she wanted him to or not.  
  
"Push," I ordered of my mother. She tried her hardest, having little success in bringing out the baby.  
  
She looked at me; it had been hours ago when she started pushing and the baby had barely budged. Its head was the only thing sticking out; the rest seemed to be stuck.  
  
"Chloe, you have to save the baby. I can't go on any longer," her voice was soft, and her eyes were heavy.  
  
"No! You have to push, don't give up mother!" I demanded, but her eyes were nearly closed now.  
  
"Raise him to be a good boy. tell him his mother and his father love him everyday. and never forget I love you." Her eyes shut but she still was slightly breathing.  
  
"Constantine!" cried the captain.  
  
She lifted her eyes lids slightly, "James, part of my heart will always be yours, and it always has. Take care of our daughter, and help her with my son." Her eyes were closed, and her last breath blew out across her lips.  
  
I hated to do it, but I knew she wanted it, "Knife." The entire crew was silent their heads hung, but their eyes were upon me surprised that I would do it. "I said knife!" Jack's hand found mine, knife and all. ***************************** "Wah!" cried Charlie once again. I slowly walked to his cradle, lifting him up to me.  
  
"Couldn't sleep? Yeah, I know the feeling," I whispered to him as I hushed him to quiet. The night I cut him from my mother's wound still lay with me. I was amazed that I had actually gone through with it, but I suppose it was actually Jack who kept me going.  
  
I named the baby Charles after his father, calling him Charlie for short. His middle name was Morgan, so a part of my father was in him, too. After all, as of now, my father would be the closest thing to a father he has. I quietly crept with him to the ships stern, looking out over the water. In the far distance was the victim of the next Black Pearl attack, quietly wading in the sea, never expecting the upcoming blow.  
  
I hoped we would be stopping at a port sometime soon. The dress that I have been wearing since I first came aboard is now ratty looking and I need to change my wardrobe to fit in properly on the ship. That way I will be less likely to be kidnapped if they don't know I'm a woman. I also have to find something to use as clothing for Charlie. I was hoping to be able to make new clothes for the entire crew. I then thought of the last time we stopped in at a port. William Turner remained in my mind, how sweet he was even though I barely knew him. I often would wake of the reoccurring dreams of that night when he slipped overboard with the intruder. I still had hope that he was alive and well, but it seemed impossible. A 13 year old boy escaping a man of at least 25 seemed impossible. Now Jack getting a way seemed a little more likely since he was 15, but poor Will, not exactly the strongest boy, trying to fight off an older man with nothing but his own two fists. I tensed up as I heard footsteps behind me, thinking about the last time I was up there alone, I was scarred to death it would happen again and no one would be there to save me.  
  
"Thinking about William?" It was Boot-strap Bill; I was surprised that it wasn't Jack considering it was another crew member and not an intruder.  
  
I sighed softly,"How did you know?"  
  
"Because I'se seen that look in someone else's eyes before, missing her "William,"' He explained to me but I was still slightly confused.  
  
"Her "William?"' I looked over at him.  
  
"Ye don't know the entire story of ye mother and father, do ye?"  
  
"No, not everything."  
  
"Yer mother was the daughter of Dread Pirate Robert, one of the most famous pirates in the world. It was a shame when he died."  
  
My eyes were wide, trying to think of my mother being a pirate, but I didn't speak a word, just sat listening intently.  
  
"James Morgan came aboard when she was about your age. They fell in love the moment they met, but they didn't know it then. She was young when he got her pregnant only 16 or 17. Well, yer grandpappy did not approve of that. He sent James away, banning him from the ship. Her heart broke and she would often look the way you do when you come to the deck at night. Only leaving a note to tell us she had left, she asked Dread Pirate Robert to allow Morgan back. She knew he would have been the next Captain if it weren't for her. She said she didn't love him and it wasn't even his baby, but a man's she had met when we were at port. So she left, and found her way to Ireland. To this day only one person knows how she did it, and they probably would have been killed if discovered but fortunately they weren't."  
  
I smiled at him, "You knew, and you didn't tell. You helped her out."  
  
He grinned childishly, "I gave it away that easily? Yeah, well, your mother and I were close. I was always there for her and took care of her. We were best friends, a lot like you and Jack."  
  
"So, she just left and picked a guy out of the crowd?" I asked kind of upset by the thought.  
  
"No, she really had run into a guy when we were at a port in Ireland , and he was interested in her but she would have never left James and the life she had come to know unless she had to. So when she got to Ireland, I gave her what I had and she bought respectable clothes and wooed him. They fell in love, your mother learning to love another in order to be happy. She did it for her first love, the man she gave herself to. But she also loved Charles, you see after she left we still managed to communicate in secret and I too soon left to have my family. I had all ready had William by the time you were born but I had left him and my wife back home. I didn't think that to be proper so I went home to take care of them the right way."  
  
I nodded understanding now, and felt bad for the way I had treated my mother before she died. I prayed she would forgive me and I knew she did. It was like I could feel some of my guilt lift off my shoulders.  
  
He went to turn away and go as if he had done what he was to do, but I had to ask him a question for myself, "Boot-strap?"  
  
He whipped back around, "Yes C?"  
  
"Why did you just let them leave with William missing? Didn't you care he was out there with some stranger who could have killed him?"  
  
"Of course I cared. But there is a code to follow and I am not the Captain on this boat. Besides in my heart I knew he had a good foot ahead of the man." He smiled thinking of the knife blade he had given his son knowing he would not fail in using it.  
  
Boot-strap walked away heading for his quarters, and I looked down to see Charlie fast asleep. 


	4. The Blacksmith and The Pirate

Disclaimer: I own the subtitle (Heart from the Sea), characters Chloe Nichole Bradley (Morgan), Charlie Morgan Bradley, Constantine Bradley, and Charles Bradley and Captain Morgan. Will Turner and Jack Sparrow and many other characters belong to Disney. The idea belongs to Disney but this story belongs to me!!! Dread Pirate Robert belongs to The Princess Bride!  
  
xoxo Vixen xoxo  
  
Hey Guys and Dolls!! Remember to REVIEW!! Orlando or Johnny dipped in chocolate for reviewers!! But remember only to Reviewers- and reviewers you gotta share!!! Lol- I love you all. Fanfic.net writers no matter who you  
are, you all kick ASS!!!  
  
Authors Note!!! A lil something you should know: Chloe is from Ireland its not until later that her father lives in the Caribbean- She is kidnapped on  
her way back to Ireland.  
  
Chapter 4: William was now 19 years of age, living on an island just about an hour from Tourtuga working as an apprentice for a blacksmith. He made swords perfectly, never getting anything wrong. He had also trained himself to use one, so that he could use it if ever needed. The door to the shop opened, and he placed yet another sword down.  
  
"Hello, Sir, how may I help you?" He greeted the customer.  
  
"Yes, I need an order of about 25 military swords, like this if possible," he told Will showing off his prized sword that hung at his side. On it was engraved "Sir Charles Bradley."  
  
"I can do that, and by when, Mister Bradley?" He asked assuming he was Mister Bradley.  
  
"A week if possible, can you do that? Of course my name is not to be engraved on these."  
  
"No, of course not, yes I can get you that order by then. They will be ready on Tuesday the 17th? Is that okay by you, Sir?"  
  
"Yes, that's splendid young man. You can deliver them to the Fort up on the hill there. You know where, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, Mister Bradley. Your order of 25 military swords will be delivered by dinner time on the Tuesday the 17th." Charles Bradley nodded his head and showed himself the way out.  
  
William waited until the man was gone before he sat and pulled out the locket. "Chloe Nichole Bradley love Dad," is what it read and the picture was a match to the man who had just exited the shop. Did he finally find a key to Chloe? He had waited years and had tried to forget about her, but now he had hope. He had a reason to think about her, he had a key back into her life. But she was most likely still at sea, unless her father and the military had found her and her mother. He would have to wait until the following week to find out anything. ********************************* Jack pulled himself up, the sun now shining in through the windows. I stretched out now free of his covering body. I guess you could say that we had become a couple in a way. I was glad my father did not object, but of course after hearing of his story with my mother I knew he could not say anything about us. Jack and I had become more serious and a few weeks ago he started "staying" with me. I thought about how my father had ended up getting my mother pregnant, and was hoping the same wouldn't happen to me. After seeing my mother die during delivery it scarred me to death about having my own. Raising the child did not worry me, for I had all ready raised one.  
  
"Good morning, Love," Jack greeted me as my eyes fluttered open to stare at his rough face. His skin was tan, his eyes dark, and his hair at its maximum length.  
  
"Good morning to you, Jack," I replied smiling. I pulled myself from the bed, pulling my pants back up, and tucking my long night shirt (which I also wore everyday) inside them. Jack still lye there, his shirt missing and gazing at me as I continue to fix my attire. His sculpted chest and abs lay exposed to the world; I bent down to kiss his welcoming lips when the door swung open.  
  
"C-Gull!!" Charlie exclaimed bursting through my doors. Jack moaned in exasperation, as I turned to glare at my brother who was more like my son.  
  
"Charlie, what do you want?" I asked annoyed. He entered further into the room, sitting himself down on the bed with us. He didn't answer my question; only sat there humming a song to himself. I rolled my eyes at his childish acts, as I obviously was "busy."  
  
"Charlie!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
I groaned, "What do ye want?"  
  
"Nothing, Father just said to come down here and get Jack." I raised myself slowly, letting Jack get up as well. I pushed Charlie out of the room ahead of us and gave Jack a quick kiss before following my brother to the boats deck.  
  
The Black Pearl's crew was rushing about attending to their duties by the time we got up. I stood alongside Jack as he talked with Captain Morgan, my father. I had changed in the six years that had passed. I no longer thought about bathes, warm beds, or cared about my clothes. My khaki pants were dirt stained, my white blouse had rips in it, and my hair was high on my head, hidden by my hat. My face had dirt and coal smeared across my cheeks; I was as rough as they come and just as tough. I never found myself awake crying, and had tried my best to forget about William Turner, who was the only thing that could keep me from sleeping . besides Jack.  
  
"We spotted a ship up ahead, looked to be a British Military ship. We are preparing for an attack tonight. Jack I need you to help me with how we should go about this and who should come and go. C, get on the weapons; load all the guns, sharpen the swords, and get cannon balls set out for each cannon. Young Charles, get on up to the "Nest" and be on the lookout for any intruding ships," Captain finished with his orders and dismissed Charles and I.  
  
I went straight to work, getting everything done as quickly as possible. Before I knew it, I was making food for dinner and serving the starving men. During, which Captain gave out our orders for the attack.  
  
"Gibbs, C-gull, Charlie." He gave the list of people who would stay on the Pearl.  
  
"Father, why must I stay on the Pearl?" I asked annoyed at his decision.  
  
"Please, not now C-Gull," He said moving on, "Boot-strap, Jack, you are also coming with me. Now does everyone understand what their duties are?"  
  
"No! Why must I stay here? Hmm? You better not say it's because I'm a lass! I can take care of myself! I'm just as strong as the rest of you pirates," I complained.  
  
"No, that's not it. You will be the "Captain" of the Pearl while we are aboard the other ship. Is that okay with you?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Fine but next time, Jack can stay aboard to play "Captain."'  
  
"Can I truly trust Jack with my ship? I'm afraid he might maroon me and take off with my Pearl," He replied chuckling. I glared at Jack and my father and the rest of the crew as they commented on a woman being in charge. I threw the food down and left.  
  
I stood at the bow of the ship, watching the rest of the sun set and the grey hazy fog take over the sky. The crew would be moving out soon, taking over the other ship in the distance. Soon, I felt Jack's arms wrap around my waist, holding me tight. He kissed my neck and I smiled at the thought of his caress.  
  
"Ya all right, love?"  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, be careful over there."  
  
"Uh-huh," he mumbled once again kissing my neck.  
  
"Jack," I giggled his name, but soon I heard the crew pile onto the deck. We stopped our kisses, but continued to embrace as the crew gathered round. We all stood quietly, glaring out at the sea as the next victim of The Black Pearl came into view.  
  
"Anchor on the starboard side," Captain Morgan ordered his men. Quickly two men snapped to it, as the rest of us continued to look on. Not much more time passed before we were all once more moving quickly about the ship. Lowering small row boats for the part of the crew that would be going to the British ship. Soon, the Black Pearl's crew was divided; half rowing to a foreign ship, the others watching them off and preparing the cannons. 


	5. Chloe Comes Home

Disclaimer: u know the drill - I don't own the characters from the Disney Movie Pirates of the Caribbean nor the Dread Pirate Robert from Princess Bride. Other than that Chloe and her family belong to me.  
  
Chapter 5: Quietly, Commodore Bradley ordered his men into their boats, rowing around a small island to attack the Black Pearl from behind. He had last heard from his wife and daughter the day his ship was attacked by the Black Pearl, so he assumed that if they were alive they would be aboard. And if in fact the crew had killed his family he would get his revenge. They saw a number of small row boats make their way to the Britannia, and they waited till the crew was about to board the ship. He ordered the militia onto the Black Pearl, all quietly making their way up on ropes. They reached the top and all at once dropped to the deck.  
  
I had sent the majority of the men below to work on the cannons, and Charlie was to report to the crow's nest. Before he would go peacefully he had to steal my hat.  
  
"Charlie!" I exclaimed at him, slowly turning. I saw out of the corner of my eye his small legs glide up the rope ladder to the nest. As I completely turned, I stopped dead in my tracks. More than 15 redcoats stood with their swords poised at me. I raised my hands in surrender, and backed up to the edge of the boat. But before I could make it, the British soldiers had me surrounded.  
  
Charles Bradley looked at the girl closely, trying to see if it was really his daughter that he had lost so long ago.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
The crew piled onto the Britannia, and noticed everything was calm. Not one soldier was on deck, and after close examination they discovered there were no soldiers aboard. Jack and Captain Morgan turned to look at the Black Pearl. As if they were repeating what had just escaped off the lips of Charles Bradley, the said in unison, "Chloe?"  
  
"Dad?" I questioned the man, "Charles Bradley?"  
  
"Where's your mother? The baby?" he quickly asked.  
  
"My mother died six years ago," I replied not giving an explanation of his son.  
  
His eyes grew wide, and the excitement of finding his family disappeared, "Died?"  
  
"In child labor," I commented.  
  
He once again looked down, upset by the news, but then snapped back to giving orders, "To the boats."  
  
The group of men picked me up and carried me off; I kicked at them, "No! Let me go, please don't take me away!"  
  
Captain Morgan ordered the crew back to their boats, quickly rowing with all their might back to the Pearl. But they were too late, the British troops were already on the ship by the time the Black Pearl's crew was able to get aboard. They searched up and down but to their dismay they could see that the Britannia was already on the move with Chloe aboard. They were positive that they had kidnapped her, and Jack wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Charlie! Come down here," Jack demanded of the boy. Jack could see his shadow as he shimmied down the ladder, and stood to look Jack in the face.  
  
"Where's your sister?"  
  
"The men took her. I saw them row to that ship over there. Just as you all had gotten half way back, they were aboard and starting the ship up again. Is C-gull going to be okay?"  
  
Jack only nodded contemplating the situation, he had a good idea how to get her back. He was pretty damn sure he knew had taken her and where they were off to. Quickly he found paper and quill and jotted down some words of explanation.  
  
Captain, this is Jack. I'm going to follow the path of the British ship. I believe they are headed to Ireland; I think it was Charles Bradley who took Chloe, you know Constantine's husband. So, I'm leaving tonight. Make your way to Tourtuga in a few weeks, going about whatever business you have to. I promise on pain of death that when you come to Tourtuga I will have your daughter back, ready to come home to the Pearl.  
~Jack Sparrow  
  
He got Charlie to help him lower the smallest row boat, and said his farewells. He quickly rowed, trying to gain on the Britannia.  
  
"Please, let me go!" I exclaimed still fighting, "You don't know what yer doing. You all want to be killed because my father will kill ya."  
  
"Chloe! I am your father," Charles Bradley told me.  
  
"No you're not! You raised me and you were married to my mother, but my father is Captain Morgan and he will kill everyone on this ship for taking me away. Not that I don't care about you, Mister Bradley. I do, you were my father for years, but I am not the same little Chloe you knew. I have changed and I belong at sea on a Pirate ship."  
  
"That's all in your head darling. I am your father; the salty sea air has corrupted your thoughts. You need some rest, a good bath, and a good meal. In no time you will come to realize that your true place is at home with me. Now to your quarters and to bed with you," He replied. Not having a choice, I was taken by force to a room below deck. I was exhausted and did not have the energy to continue arguing. Quietly, I laid my head down and was swallowed in a dream from my past. 


	6. Its All Coming Back To Me Now

William Turner wondered the streets, headed to the blacksmith shop. He was done with the military swords just like he had promised to Mister Bradley. And having the extra time designed a special sword for Mister Bradley after hearing he was named Commodore to the ship Britannia.  
  
"Good morning, Will," the greeting echoed through the streets as he passed several well known customers.  
  
"Good morning to ya," he greeted back. He had been in high spirits for the past three days. It was as if something had change; a change in the air or something. He strode into the shop where he worked; his boss a drunken blacksmith who "showed him the way." Will had had a sixth sense about it, understanding the process long before he did it. He smiled and chuckled to himself when he noticed his boss had drifted into another deep sleep. Will gathered the weapons that he had created in the last week for the Commodore, and placed them in a slender box. As he stood to leave he saw something that caught his eye. The golden locket, Chloe's locket, lay on the workbench, open with the picture of Chloe staring up at him. He thought it was odd that the locket was not in its usual place, buried deep within his pocket. He stared at the girl's face that he had mesmerized, hoping that he would see her again. As he looked on, in the distance he could hear the church bells signaling that it was already the early afternoon and he had promised himself that he would get the order in early. He stuffed the necklace in his pocket; it's normal hide out, and turned to scurry out the door and head up to the fortress.  
  
Jack had searched the island, not being able to find the ship that had made off with his girl. He stopped in a port, tired of rowing around the country. He strolled through the streets of the city, hoping to find something to eat and a place to rest. As he noticed an apple vendor, a familiar face walked past him. He looked over the man, but it wasn't until he had heard the words being carried through out the streets.  
  
"Hello Mister Turner!" and "Good day to ya, William." He was positive now that it was the lost face that he had met when he was only fifteen, when he had first joined the Black Pearl. He was amazed to see that Will had changed and grown so much in the six years that had passed. If it weren't for the fact that he was a spitting image of his father, Jack would have walked right past him. He didn't speak to his ex-mate, instead he quietly followed behind him. Maybe Will had come into contact with Chloe; perhaps he was on his way to see her. Jack stopped a few yards back to take in the scene; a huge fort lay in front of him stretching across the land. William entered through the gates and waited upon the steps until the door was opened. Jack slipped past the guards, hung out in a bush across the way, and studied everyone who he noticed.  
  
The ways of life came back to me, but I missed the ship and crew. The warm bed felt good at night, but I wasn't actually able to sleep a wink. I thought I would be glad to get a break from my "Pirate Life", though the only thing I could think about was Jack and who was looking after Charlie. I heard a gentle knock at the door before it was forced open, the maids scurrying in to get the room in order. I was pulled from my bed and yanked this and that way. They pulled me in behind a dressing panel, where they selected an outfit my "father" had picked out.  
  
"It's too tight," I complained as the one maid yanked the strings tighter.  
  
"Please, Miss Chloe, hold your tongue so I may get this on properly and to the right size," The nurse replied. I heaved a sigh in grief, but quieted down so they could finish. The strings were tied with a dress being slipped over top the corset, and emphasizing my curves.  
  
"Hurry down, your father is expecting you. There is someplace for you to be." 


	7. Chapter7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean!!!! I own Chloe, etc. you've seen who I own in the previous chapters- I'm too lazy to write it again, so if you're interested go back and read it. S.O.'s: Newsie Sistahs- you know who you are! I haven't heard from you guys, but just b/c this aint Newsie fanfic ya better get ya asses to this site and read it dammit!!! Lol! I know Alicat will, she has a POTC story herself. Kick some major assage Cat!!!  
  
Dust in the Wind: Thanks for the review- I truly appreciate it. even if it is only one- but at least I can brag about how nice and good of a friend you are and have a reason to yell at my sistahs! Thanks and lylas hunnie!! Keep reviewing and recommend story to friends -lol!!  
  
As Always: Don't let the man get ya down! Damn the man! - Empire Records FF.N writers, no matter who you are or what you write we all kick some major assage!! Lyals!!!  
  
XoVixenXo  
  
I looked around the room after they had left, exploring with my eyes even more of my room. It was larger than I had thought, and I noticed the balcony. I walked to it, throwing back the curtain and pulling the French doors open. A beautiful view of the sea was just outside, and for a moment I thought I could see the sails of the Black Pearl. I noticed a young man walk up the drive, stopping on the doorstep. The man was gorgeous; I noticed his wavy brown hair and what I believed to be chocolate brown eyes. I decided to get the door, or at least go down now to get a better picture of him. As I made my way, gliding down the stairs gracefully, he had already entered the corridor. He stood at the table in the middle of the room, and he looked up at me. I didn't look at him again until I reached the bottom. Slowly, I raised my eyes, almost as if I was looking up through my lashes. I saw his eyes; they were deep and meaningful, and just as I had predicted chocolate brown. Each line of his face sketched into my mind. His beautiful build accented by his button-up shirt. That's when I saw it; in his eyes I saw that same sparkle. Could it truly be who I thought it was? Was it William, my William? ***** Will was openly greeted at the home of Mister Bradley by the butler. He took his place just inside the corridor, shutting the door behind him. Not long after he had entered, the sound of footsteps marching down the stairs took over his attention. A girl with the most adoring features walked down those stairs and into his life. He had momentarily forgotten that it could most possibly be Chloe, but as fast as he had forgotten he had remembered. The girl had brown hair, and she had tiny build but only God and the Pearls' crew knew of Chloe's build now, if only he could see her eyes. Chloe's eyes weren't a stand out blue or green, they were a mix of green, gold and brown and there was a certain shine in them that reflected that gold. All of his life he made a note to study people's eyes, and not one person had that same shine. As she stopped at the bottom of the steps, her eyes lifted, her head still lowered, and stared up at him. In that moment he knew without asking, that Chloe had once again walked into his life. ********* "Mister Turner," Mister Bradley's voice echoed in the open corridor, "Just on time."  
  
Will had a hard time taking his eyes off of Chloe, who stood before him. He barely heard what Mister Bradley was saying to him. Slowly, his head turned to face Mister Bradley.  
  
"Yes, all twenty-five, Sir," he stated.  
  
"Very good, very good," He replied awaiting to see one of the swords. Will only stood there, gazing up at Chloe. Only then, after hearing Mr. Bradley's cough that obviously meant he was waiting for something, did Will turn to him again.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"A sword, May I see one?"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course," William quickly pulled a sword out, allowing the commodore to examine it.  
  
"Very well done, Mister Turner."  
  
William smiled, "And for you, Sir. A special sword for the Commodore." Out of the box, he held a single sword wrapped in a velvet cloth. The Commodore took it ever so gratefully, with a huge smile spread across his face.  
  
"Ah, Mister Turner, it is splendid. Please do pass along the word to your master. A work as great as this, its maker should know of its appreciation."  
  
I stood back quiet, not being able to talk, now seeing my William once more. But after hearing this I had to speak up.  
  
"His master?" I interrupted the two, "Charles, how do you know that he himself is not the master of that work of art?"  
  
He gave me a stern look for calling him by his first name, but ignored it and responded, "Why he is simply an apprentice. His master would not permit him to make things that are so valuable."  
  
I glanced over at Will whose eyes fell at not being recognized for his work. I moved my gaze back to my father, "Well, I think Mister Turner is quite capable of making such a fine instrument, and I would not doubt him." I noticed the grin covering his face now, and his eyes locked with mine. **************** Will could see the sincerity in her eyes as she told her father off. He smiled, feeling proud and respected for once.  
  
"May I be bold enough to ask of your name?" I was about to answer when my father intervened, "Excuse me, I forgot my manners. This is my daughter, Miss Chloe Bradley."  
  
Will's eyes glimmered with delight now not having an ounce of doubt, "Chloe... I'm William Turner."  
  
I gladly accepted his outstretched hand. It was rough, making him seem rugged, but his sweet and gentle personality stuck out, "Will. it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," He replied kissing my hand. His lips were warm and soft unlike his hands. Their feel made me tremble; a smile covered my face, cheek to cheek. I felt like a little giggling girl smiling shyly at her crush. Charles once again gave us "the cough" but he had to speak in order for us to remove our hands from one another.  
  
"Come along, dear. We are to be going to the ceremony at the fort," he announced pushing Will out of the way and taking my hands.  
  
"Ceremony? I was not informed of one," My glare focused on Mister Bradley, "I do not wish to be apart o your little festivities anymore."  
  
"Nonsense, if you'll excuse us Mister Turner, we must be going now."  
  
Without another word we were out the door, Will was a few steps behind. He looked on at me and I looked back, I was afraid of loosing him again even if he was in the same little city. "Goodbye," I whispered to him and I thought I could see him saying back, "Good day, C." 


End file.
